LCCD Least Chouji could do
by Gimli McGuyver
Summary: this is what life is like for, well, both of us UPDATED WEEKLY! i hope '
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I awoke with a slight pain in my lower back. The Room was a blinding white; I could hear the faint whistle of the breeze floating in through the window. I got out of the bed. As soon as my left foot hit the floor, I was in agony, my eyes quickly darted around the room for something to steady myself with. Out of the corner of my eye, a pair of crutches came into view. Too late, as I had landed with a thud onto the floor. It felt strange, sitting here on the cold surface, helpless. I heard a voice.

"How the hell do you expect to get any better if you keep trying to over exert yourself" the woman spoke, usually she was much calmer, but today was a difference. It seems that this beautiful young botanist had a stressful morning, judging by the fact that she was caught in the rain. The wind blew a little stronger, she helped me back up. I watched as she then proceeded to check my chart, she looked up for a brief moment "you can stop starring now" she said, with a cheeky smile. I still don't know how she does it, catching me in the act like that. But that's why I love her, the blond haired beauty of konoha.

I never was good at speaking to women; maybe it's worth a try...

Oh, her name? Her name is Ino Yamanaka


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this chapter while listening to one of my many mixes and trying to figure out what to do with my life… bit late I know but still….

Yes its true I have been away for far too long, but that's because my aunt Teresa died last week…. I couldn't go to the funeral… but ah well life goes on

Chapter 2: I need a doctor

It's been three days since I last saw her, she was supposed to help me sign out, seeing as nobody was home at the moment. She stood there in front of me, her golden hair flowing in the wind. Her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue, I looked into then and it was like being lost at sea… except in my case, I didn't want to be rescued. If only she knew how much I actually loved her. So many times I wished that I had told her, but every time I did she was either answering a phone call or rushing off with some other guy, leaving me here, on the sidelines.

She arrived 10 minutes late. I forgave her, like I always do, I don't care. As long as she comes to see me I don't care if she's late.

She smiled, looked directly at me "hey Chouji, looks like your finally going home"

I could almost make out what sounded like an angel as she spoke, but I just couldn't say what I was thinking, I was stuttering too much "I just wanted to say thank you for everything" is what I should have said, but instead it was "oh thank god!"

She was a bit confused at this, not knowing what to say.

I got home and just sat there. I tried to take my mind off of things but there was a knock on the door. It was Shikamaru "hey buddy, I brought the beer"

"Come on in man" I said to him.

He walked in, slumped down on the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'm no superman

I flumped down next to Shikamaru, who looked slightly worried.

"Whoa, buddy what's wrong?" he knew about her.

I just looked at him… reached for the controller and just started flicking through channels.

Not much was on anyways, but I had to keep my mind off of things "hey, in search of sasquatch is on" I said, but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on chouji; tell me about her," I shot him a look "this is getting troublesome"

I started to think, well, I tried to think of something else to say but, she just kept creeping back into my mind. Like a bad advert or a movie theme. I could have sat there for hours thinking of her, the way she walked, the way she would speak ever so softly. I swore to myself, simply because I was doing it again.

I snapped out of it and just said "what's to tell, she works next door to the bakery" I daren't say anything else though. He simply laid back and uttered the word "troublesome" before opening another bottle, not that he was a big drinker.

His phone went off suddenly "hey, who is it" Shikamaru enquired

"it me, Naruto, can I come in yet?, its fricken cold out here, dattebayo"

"did you have a fight with Hinata again?"

there was an akward silence as I desperately tried not to laugh, Naruto and Hinata had been going out for quite a while, they moved in together last month but hit a rocky patch in the relationship "…no, why?" Naruto replied, Shikamaru gave me a look.

I took the phone "beer?" I said with a chuckle

He opened the door, grabbed one and sat down on the armchair.


	4. Chapter 4

Stupid note: sorry for the lack of updates, kind of been concentrating on my performing arts course… plus I highly doubt there will be anymore soon until after the 15th of May (me and Kankuro share our birthdays ya see, isn't that right buddy!!!

K: I'm not your buddy

D: you are now….)

But still, hope you enjoy the new chapter

Chapter 4: one of those days

It was kind of funny having us three drinking buddies together again. It wasn't always like this, we used to hang out at the clubs, did a bit of pub-crawling, got absolutely blathered. But suddenly Naruto started having it off with Hinata, but I didn't mind, some how me and Shikamaru could always tell that he was going to ask her, it was just a matter of time. Then, three students from Suna moved in next door, me and my energetically challenged friend, welcomed them to the neighborhood, something was off…

"Who the hell are you" the door was answered quite rudely by a 19 year-old Goth kid who had some sort of obsession with puppets.

"I'm choji, this is Shikamaru, just thought we'd come n' say Hi, seeing as your new here" I said, with a cheery tone in my voice

"KANKURO!!!!!! WHERE THE FUCKS MY EYELINER!" a slightly less, well… more demonic voice was heard coming from an upstairs room. Kankuro had crapped his pants.

Me and shikamaru looked at each other. "w-well, come in" Kankuro offered, me and my buddy just nodded, walked in and sat down with out a word. Sitting opposite us was a young blonde-haired woman, and Shika? He couldn't take his eyes off her. Kankuro, was desperately, feverishly trying to find this satanic voice's Eyeliner. I was trying so hard not to laugh as the scene unfurled itself into an hour long gay joke.

Then he walked up the stairs and all we could here was a woman screaming.

Just then a little redheaded kid showed up right next to me.

"well, that was fun wasn't it" the teal-eyed kid said to me…

"my name is gaara, that's my sister temari, and the idiot? That's kankuro" he continued.

Something tells me we would get along just fine.


End file.
